This invention relates generally to a method of healing an injury, and more particularly to a method of healing an injury using electrical stimulation and/or acupuncture needles.
While electrical stimulators are well known in the art, they are typically used in conjunction with Traditional Chinese Medicine meridians (xe2x80x9cTCMxe2x80x9d). TCM is an ancient procedure that uses 250 different points, which are points of lesser electrical resistance on the human body, to cure various medical conditions. That is, acupuncture needles are inserted at these predetermined points on TCM meridians (lines) and then left alone for a period of time or stimulated by a variety of methods:
1. manually manipulating the needles;
2. heat applied to the needles (moxaxe2x80x94similar to a hot lighted end of a cigar); and
3. an electrical current.
In addition, the Craig PENS theory and treatment is well-known in the art. The PENS method follows dermatomes, myotomes and neurotomes of the human body which are found in various anatomy books. Similar to TCM, the acupuncture needles are positioned at pre-defined locations on the human body associated with specific muscles, nerves or the like to dissipate pain. Craig PENS is used for pain treatments onlyxe2x80x94back pain; neck pain; joint pain, etc.
Accordingly, prior art methods fail to teach the use acupuncture needles to heal an injury irrespective of the specific pressure points or Chinese meridian points on the human body. To overcome this deficiency, the present invention uses acupuncture needles and positions them with specific reference to the location of the injury.
Prior art methods also fail to teach the use of auriculotherapy on the ear to facilitate treatment of peripheral vascular disease, leg cramping or wounds. Auriculotherapy is performed by using either electrical stimulation or needles.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a method for healing a injury of a patient using electrical stimulation and/or needles are provided. The method includes the step of positioning a plurality of acupuncture needles at specific acupuncture points. The method also includes allowing the natural electric current present in the needles to pass a current through the acupuncture needles. At least four acupuncture needles can be positioned at specific acupuncture points. In an embodiment of the invention, the use of needles at acupuncture points or Auriculotherapy on the ear alone and/or in combination with surrounding an injured area with acupuncture needles coupled to electric stimulation are employed to treat peripheral vascular disease, leg cramps (claudicia pain) and leg wounds.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved method of healing injuries using electrical stimulation and/or acupuncture needles.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the several steps and the relation of one or more of such steps with respect to each of the others thereof, which will be exemplified in the method hereinafter disclosed, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.